After the Twilight
by Nyx1992
Summary: Link is back in Ordon and is once again settling into his old, quiet life. That is, until a messenger arrives asking for him. Who is this messenger? And Why are they there? LxZ
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone! This is my first LoZ fic so sorry if its a bit crappy but dont be afraid to tell me what you think. Its set after Twilight Princess which tbh is my second favourite in the franchise. (OoT is my fave) But I love the story and the graphics of TP. Anyway, Link is back in Ordon and is settling back into his old, quiet lifestyle when a messenger arrives. Who are they and why are they here? Read to find out! And please review!

**Diclaimer - I own none of the LoZ game characters or plots. Only this one (and any others I come up with).**

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Aftermath**

Link lay on his back in the grass. The Ordon Ranch goats grazed peacefully around him. It felt good to be home; everything back to normal again. And yet, Link couldn't help but feel a part of him was missing.

Only a short time ago, he was blazing across the far reaches of Hyrule on his gallant steed, Epona, who was currently being washed by Ilia in the spring. Link was so used to travelling and vanquishing beasts; some as big as Hyrule Castle itself, that the village felt too calm and quiet for his liking.

As he reflected on the large magnificent structure that rested at the heart of Hyrule Castle Town, his thoughts drifted to the princess that resides inside it. He had only been with her for a short time, but he was already captivated.

She was incredibly beautiful, just as the rumours said. But he saw deeper into the person that was Princess Zelda. She was brave and held wisdom beyond her years, but most of all, she cared about her people above everything else. She would have sacrificed herself, and her throne, in a heart beat, just so long as her people were safe.

This, as link was lead to believe, was the very reason behind the twilight. Zelda had been forced to make a difficult choice between her kingdom and the lives of the people inside it. She, of course, chose the latter and so the corrupt King Zant 'spared' her people but covered the land of Hyrule in Twilight. Zelda blamed herself for 'being weak', but Link felt nothing but admiration towards her.

Link was disturbed from his thoughts by distant shouting. He turned his head to see Fado running towards him. As he grew closer, Link could make out that it was his name being called. Link stood; waiting to see why Fado seemed so urgent and in a hurry. No one rushed in Ordon Village.

"Link…gasp…there's someone…gasp…here to see you…gasp." Fado bent over, trying to catch his breath. Link looked confused.

"To see me? Are you sure?" Fad nodded silently. "Do you know who they are or where they're from?"

He helped Fado stand up straight again. Fado, who seemed to have calmed down now shook his head before replying. "They didn't say anything. We don't even know what they look like. They are wearing a cloak. But I do know that they're from the castle."

Link now looked slightly excited. "How do you know they are from the castle? And how can you be sure they are here to see me?"

Fado held out one of his hands. It was grasping a small piece of paper. Link took the note and began to read it in his head.

_**'Dear Sir Link,**_

_**This letter is to inform you of a visit from a messenger from Hyrule Castle.**_

_**The messenger requires your presence and all will be made clear to you shortly.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**……'**_

Link looked up from the letter. He was confused as the letter was not signed, but at the bottom of the page laid the royal insignia, which meant Fado must be right.

He nodded at Fado. "Yep, he's definitely from the castle. Where is the messenger now?"

"By the mayor's house. Let's go. I'm dying to find out what they want you for." Fado grinned. "Besides, it's not everyday you get a visit from someone from the castle. The princess _must_ like you." He laughed as they both made their way to Mayor Bo's house.

A crowd of villagers stood near the house. Link could see the white stallion that clearly belonged to the visitor, but not its owner.

He reached the crowed and stood by Rusl. Rusl looked at Link and smiled, then looked back at the house. "Mayor Bo took our visitor in there to discuss things." Rusl explained. "They were obviously not going to say anything until you got here. They should be finished anytime now."

As if on queue, the front door to the Mayor's house opened. Mayor Bo stepped out. He seemed to be excited about something. A figure dressed in a sky blue cloak followed the Mayor outside. Their hood remained up so that no one could see their face.

Link observed the blue clad figure. He had assumed that the messenger had been male, due to the fact that practically all of them were; or at least as far as he knew. But he couldn't help but notice that this person was quite small; no more than 5 ft 7.

Mayor Bo beckoned link forward to join them on top of the steps outside his door. Link obliged and made his way up the steps. He was eager to find out the purpose of this visit and perhaps even the identity of this mysterious messenger. Mayor Bo was the first to speak.

"Ah Link, I 'm glad you're here. Did Fado fill you in on the way?" Link nodded. "Good. Well it seems as though you have friends in high places. This person has come all the way from the castle to see you." He turned to the messenger. "I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

The cloaked figure nodded. "I completely agree Bo."

The crowd, including Link, gasped. The voice that had emerged from the hood was gentle, elegant and most definitely female. Only Mayor Bo seemed un-phased by this.

The messenger slowly removed their hood. Link's eyes widened. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. But this woman was no mystery to him. She was Princess Zelda. Zelda smiled warmly at Link. He tried to return it but only pulled off a dazed, idiotic half smile.

"I'm sorry if my visit has caught you off guard, Link. I know how hard that is to acomplish." Her melodic voice rang out."I came here for two reasons. The first is to thank you personally. If it wasn't for you Link, my kingdom would still be covered in twilight and my people would be living in constant fear. They would not have the chance to live free and happy as they do now. For that, I am eternally grateful."

Link shook his head. "No Princess. If you hadn't been there, I would never have been anle to defeat Ganondorf. You are as much the hero in this tale as you make me out to be. And it's because of you that Hyrule still exists."

Zelda's crystal blue eyes met with Link's cobalt ones. "Thank you Link. I suppose...I always needed someone to reasure me that my decision was the right one." She paused for a few seconds, then her face lit up slightly. "Perhaps I should tell you of the other reason for my visit."

Link nodded eagerly, as did most of the crowd stood at the botom of the steps. The Princess glanced at Mayor Bo, who nodded back.

"Well," She began. "I have come to ask if I may reside in your village for a while. I would like to take this chance to get to know my people." She was now surveying the crowd for their reaction. And Link noticed that she was looking at them with a slight tone of guilt. He now understood. She loved her people more than anything but she wanted to prove it, not only to herself, but to them aswell.

Link took a step towards her. Everyone watched him expectantly. He smiled again at the princess. "Princess Zelda, we would be honoured if you would stay with us." Cheers erupted from the villagers, showing their agreement. A grin spread across Zelda's angelic face and Link had no problem admitting that, with her beauty, she may aswell have been the fourh goddess of Hyrule.

She bowed her head to him. "Thank you Link." Her attention turned back to the villagers. "And thank you all for your hospitality. I have just one more favour to ask of you. Please treat me as you would any other, with no formalities."

It was Mayor Bo's Turn to step forward. "It would be our pleasure, Zelda. Now, a room has been prepared for you at the Inn. Should you need anything, just ask me." Zelda nodded. "As for everyone else...just...do what you normally do."

The crowd dispersed back to wherever they were before the princess arrived. Link, of course, stayed behind. Bo nodded to the pair and left to speak to Rusl.

Link cleared his throat. "So...Zelda, I thought that, maybe, you would like somebody to show you around?"

Zelda smiled warmly at him. "That would be wonderful Link, thank you. But I would like to change out of these clothes first." She held open her cloak and looked over her formal attire.

Link practically kicked himself. "Oh, of course. The Inn is this...way..." Link stopped and stared as the princess clasped her hands together in a praying position. Within seconds, she began to glow in a soft blue light. When the light faded, Link stood in awe. Zelda stood before him wearing a white, corset style top with short, off the shoulder sleeves. To accompany this she wore a powder blue, ankle length skirt. On the front, at the botom of the skirt, rested the royal crest, in gold. Zelda no longer wore her tiara but her earings remained and her long golden hair fell in ringlets down her back.

Zelda looked over herself and back up at Link. "Does this look ok?" She twirled once slowly and Link was unable to tear his gaze away from her. The clothes she wore now may have been more simple, but she still looked as stunning.

"You look...beautiful." The princess blushed. After realizing he had said this aloud, Link laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head." Ahem...so...where would you like to go first?" He was relieved when Zelda chuckled softly.

"Thank you for the compliment. And I do not yet know what places there are to visit because...you have not shown me them yet."

Link mentally cursed himself. " Sorry. Of course. Well, first we should visit Epona. She just happens to be in one of my favourite places and I know you're going to love it."

Zelda nodded. "That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see Epona. I must thank her for saving Hyrule aswell. Neither of us could have done it without her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And thats it for this chappie. I was slightly inspired by Oh! My Goddess when Zelda uses her powers to change her outfit. Next chapter, Link takes Zelda on a tour and they have a run in with Ilia...stay tuned!


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry about this everyone but I wont be able to update for two weeks as Im on holiday from August 1st. But I promise I will update as soon as I get back. :-)**


End file.
